The Scatter Feathers of Fate
by Cristaldragon
Summary: A boy gives up his memories to find true love and ends up in the Digital World. He and his new friends are drag into a interdimensional tournament to decide who saves the Digital World.
1. Prologue: Dreadful Realization

_Cristaldragon:_ Another story! Please if you see any mistake tell me. Well it's on the Digimon section but I plan to follow it up in FF in a diferent story. The Digimon will apear in another chapter.

I don't own Digimon or FF. Enjoy!

* * *

Prologue: Dreadful realization, New beginnings

_I've never been outstanding, why did I even think defeating them would make him smile at me._ In this heavy rain my sorrows continued, as I walk for hours, with no direction, in a foreign land and in the middle of the night.

My victory against my brothers was noting more than miserable illusion, my father definitely prefers them over me. I always thought that my father never seemed to care about me because I never excelled at anything, unlike my brothers, the jock and the nerd. One was considered the greatest athlete at school, the other the smartest one and I was their "servant" since mom passed away. The only thing in common between us was karate, they always beat the crap out of me in practice and tournaments, but the sensei always showed me more interest than them, which made them pound on me even more. But that mere interest was far more than my father ever gave me. So I went on, as hard as I could, so my father at least once says "congratulation my son". This tournament in Japan was my ticket and I won, fair and square. In exchange my father slapped me for hurting his "sons", as if Iwasn't one of them.

Thousands of time the thought of suicide passed by my mind, each time the memory of my mother stopped me from fulfilling it.

_With love in your heart a power shall be given to you so you can shield this and many other worlds from the evil darkness. Promise me you shall never leave her on purpose, raise your hand to hit her, or die before you meet her._

_I promise mom… _

I stopped and fell in my knees, grasping my self as I utter these words, crying, and trembling "Mom, why did you leave me? Is god punishing me for something?" A loud sound surprised me and I looked at the odd house whose creaking gates just opened. As driven by an unknown force, I enter the place, and came face to face with a woman in black clothing and mysterious aura around her.

"What is your wish?' she asked. I stood there mindlessly looking at the puddle of water I was creating in her house. From out of nowhere, words came to my lips that said "I wish to be where I can find her." The woman seemed to know what I was talking about and smile as she said "To find your love, you must leave this world, and venture others, were your destiny calls. What is that you'll use to pay my price?" "You can take them, both she and them, they hurt just the same," I utter unconsciously. "Your mother is more than enough to pay the price, but the rest shall scatter in the abyss of your mind, only to be brought back by the ones they represent," she said as she stood up from her sit and approached me. She touched my face as she said "Your knowledge shall remain, so you can at least survive the quest that now begins." Her hand slid to my chest and she pushed me. I fell like the weakling I felt, but I didn't stop on the floor, I continue to fall, like if the water I brought made a never ending hole. I felt sleepy and in my last coherent moment I heard the woman say "I'll see you again. When that very power strips you of its source and a new quest begins to search those memories that fuelled it. For now enjoy the tournament and your companions."

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­ 

I opened my eyes to see a girl falling right in front of me, which also made me notice that I was falling as well. _Well if I'm going to die might as well be with a pretty girl._ She was screaming her lungs out as she falls vertically. I was in a horizontal position and because of that she was falling faster than me. I incline my self to get near her and extended my hand to her. She saw me and hesitated and I said "Well, is better than to die alone." She looked at me again, straight into my eyes, and grabbed my hand. "Mind if I join in," said a voice in my other side. We looked at another guy extending his hand towards me. "The more the merrier," I said and the girl nodded in approval. "Ever thought you'll die falling?" the guy asked me. "No," I answered, "actually, I don't remember anything from before I was falling." He looked at me oddly and then smiled.

All of the sudden we were being attacked by this big, strange, red bug like creature yelling "DIE YOU HUMANS." By some miracle his claw missed us but still manage to send us spinning. All three of us were screaming as the bug returned and hit me, separating me from the other two. After that, all I remember was hearing someone screaming and then nothing.

* * *

I woke up, starring at the blue sky. _Am I dead?_ "Good morning, sleepy head," said a voice above me. The girl's head appeared in my view. "Are you comfy?" she asked smiling. _Wow, she's more beautiful up close._ I thought with a smile crossing my face. "See, I told you all he needed was a good sleep, and your lap provided an excellent pillow," I herd the other boy said. Realizing what he meant, I quickly jumped up and my face became red. Laughter filled the air around me and I asked "What happened?" "After we got separated the strangest thing happened," the boy started, "This multicolor sphere with white and black wings appeared out of thin air." "It wrapped its wings around us and then…nothing," continued the girl, "We woke up here and you were still unconscious." 

A silence was between us for a time. "How rude of me, I haven't introduced my self," said the boy, "I'm Gabriel Odine, from Esthar, but my friends call me Gale." The girl stood up and said "I'm Rain, Rain Leonheart, I live in Galbadia, but I was born in Balamb." They looked at me expecting my intro, I smile and said "I've no clue of who I am and no idea where I'm from." The look on their face was priceless. "You're kidding, right?" asked Gale. "Nope," I answered, still sporting a smile. Rain asked "Then why are you smiling, aren't you worried?" "Not really, for some reason I feel relieved and extremely happy," I replied like an innocent fool, "Oh well, you can name if you want." Rain's expression change from worried to excited as she said "I always wanted a puppy!" _A puppy?_ I thought with my mouth open. "As long as you don't call him Rex or Fido you can choose," I heard Gale say to her. _Rex, Fido?_ My body started to tremble. "Let's see," she said making the cutest thinking face ever, "How about…"

I froze.

"Bahamut!"

I fell backwards. "Aw, you don't like it?" "No, no, is not that. I actually like it." I quickly replied standing up. _At least is not Lassie or something._ "Why did you choose it?" I asked. "From a legend," she said, "It's the name of a dragon that was sealed in some ruined city, because it was used by Hyne, a god, for evil, so it could be purified and once again be able join its comrades in battle to defend the planet."

_Cool, a dragon.

* * *

_

_Cristaldragon: _By the way the woman is Yuko from xxxHolic. Hope you like it. Any suggestion or question are welcome. Please review. : )_  
_


	2. Chapter 1: Jijimon's Tournament

_Cristaldragon_: Finally I don't have more tests, untill next week. I sweer, my profesors get thogether and aligned their tests. Now we can see some digimon, but if you notice in the prologue, the bug was Kuwagumon. Anyway enjoy!

I don't own anything except for Rain, Gale, and Bahamut.

* * *

Chapter 1: Jijimon's Tournament

"Lord Jijimon, all ten groups of humans have been received and assigned to the legendary warriors," said a voice in a dark room. An alarm went off. "Report," said a growling voice. "Three unidentified humans have been spotted in Misty Forest, sir, and scanners show an agent of the enemy closing in on them."

"Lord Leomon, please escort our visitors and bring them to me."

"Yes, Lord Jijimon."

* * *

After the introductions, Gale, Rain, and I entered a forest near the place we landed. But after while I couldn't stand it any more and said "This is torture, a rain forest and there isn't a single fruit bearing tree!" I grabbed my grumbling stomach. "Come on Bahamut, we've been only two hours on this 'place'. How can you be…?" Gale was interrupted by the loud grumble of his stomach. "You were saying?" I responded with a smug smile. We both looked at Rain. "I don't know if to feel pity or embarrassment," said the girl. A loud growl was heard in the girl's direction. All three of us stood silent. "That wasn't me," the girl said. The growl was heard again and the girl ran next to us. What could be described as a giant dog, with two extra heads in his shoulders, jumped from the bushes were the girl was. 

"DIE YOU HUMANS!" said the dog monster as he opened his mouth.

"FIST OF THE BEAST KING!"

What seemed like a strong gust of wind in the form of a lion head hit the dog monster. The creature yelled in pain as its body turned into a million particles. "What just happened?" asked Gale. A half human, half lion guy jumped from where the blast came. He looked at us and said "Come with me, if you want to life." "YOU CAN TALK!" we yelled. "Of course I can, now get going!" he yelled as he walked away. "What do you think guys?" said Rain. "Well, he did save us, I just hope it wasn't to eat us!" I exclaimed. Gale stepped in and said "Either way, I think we should follow him, after all if he was going to eat us he could have done it right here." "Maybe he likes his food cooked," I added. The other two just stared at me. Rain went after the lion saying "At least we could ask him a few questions, so let's go." All three of us followed the lion deep into the forest.

After walking pretty much since we touched solid ground, the sun was about to set and we finally saw something other than trees. "Look, I can see some buildings," I pointed out. Gale looked at them and said "I don't know those are some weird colors for buildings." Upon getting nearer we began to realize the buildings were toy blocks. In the entrance the lion halted and said "This is Toy Town and I'm Leomon." The three of us started laughing. Leomon got irritated and asked "What's so funny!" We then stopped laughing but as soon as Leomon turned around and walked into the town we resumed our laughter. _Who would have thought such a big guy like Leomon lived in a town made of toys?_ I thought. Once we overcome our laughter, we noticed the creatures living in this town; Lego dinosaurs, toy tanks, giant teddy bears, where among the most noticeable. Leomon stopped in one of the tallest buildings and signaled us to enter. Inside he took us to a strange chamber in which he yelled "Activate the teleportation to File City." A bright light surrounded us and the next thing we know we where on a nice room sitting in front of a small old guy, whose white hair pretty much covered him.

"Hello children, I'm Jijimon, welcome to my humble home," he said as we wake up slowly. After a nice meal we sat down in the living room. "Why are we here and where is here exactly?" Rain asked. "A most curious thing indeed, we weren't expecting you," he said touching his chin. "You see, this is the Digital World where we Digimons, short for digital monsters, live." "One down, a hundred up," said Gale. "We are in quite a crisis," continued Jijimon, "the only treat the Digital World ever received was from evil humans or digimons, but this time is different." "Different, in what way?" I asked. "Well, this 'being' is neither human nor digimon, he claims to be the opposite of the Digital World and now he threatened to consume it," Jijimon added. "Our only hope is in the ancient powers of the Digital World, but the only digimons capable of using them where destroyed or captured, leaving only the ten legendary warriors, yet they are not enough. Now we have only to rely on the chosen humans that can use those powers the same way the disappeared digimons could, so we are making a tournament." "I still can't see exactly how we fit in this picture, can you clarify a little more?" asked Gale. "I'll try, is a little long story."

* * *

_The Digital World was created of the digital technology and dreams of humans. For sometime we lived in peace under the ever watchful eyes of the digital gods. But the human world and the digital world came closer and closer to each other to the point in which a human came here. We never knew his real name; to us he was known as Analog Man. We were in turmoil, yet the digital gods send us another human to save us from the first one. It was to be the first union between Digimon and human, the chosen, the digidestined. Time passed and the relations between humans and digimon grew, but something went wrong. The computer that allowed the humans to come to the Digital World went berserk. In the end it was destroyed by another digidestined. More time passed and the humans never returned. To battle the evil digimons, great warriors came from our very race, legends of our own. Royal Knights, Legendary Warriors, gods, dragons, darkness and light united. Yet none of us expected what happened. From the very bowls of our world, a being born of the magic and nightmare of humans, was gathering its strength. We came to know that it was his very presence that influences the evil in our world. It was him that corrupted the humans' method of transportation and our kin, because he was afraid of them. Legends of old tell us of his coming, yet we didn't find them in Infinity Mountain until before his first attack. They say that humans of worlds apart shall come bringing together the powers of old. Light and darkness, darkness and light, dawn and dusk shall duel for this right. If good prevails from the nightmare we'll be spared. The digital gods manage to send for the humans and seal the powers of old before the nightmare trapped them.

* * *

_

"I get it know, so basically you're gods got us here so we can save your world, right?" asked Gale. "Yes and no," answered Jijimon. "The gods only manage to call ten groups of three humans from different worlds; each one has already arrived and is being trained by one of the ten legendary warriors. You're the eleventh group to come but I'm afraid that I don't know how you got here. But if you accept I could train you myself so you can take part of the tournament." "I still don't get why you have to make a tournament, why not we all battle him together? We could over power him," I asked. "We thought of that too, but he feeds on anything that's evil and dishonest. He already set the rules of the game and that is the tournament and that only three humans of the winning team will battle him," answered Jijimon "By not following the rules he may grow indestructible." "Maybe no one has notice but, we don't have powers or even para-magic," said Rain. "Don't worry about that. If you are one of the chosen the digital world shall give you what you need," added Jijimon. "All you have to do is go to Infinity Mountain and powers will be given to you." "Great, only one question; afterwards we get send home, won't we?" asked Gale. Jijimon looked down and said "I don't know child, I don't know."

* * *

It was decided that after a good night sleep we tell our answer to Jijimon. I couldn't keep my mind from wondering. _They have a home and a family; I don't even know my real name. _I thought in the bed Jijimon assigned me as I looked outside a near window. _Gale,_ my thoughts drifted to the young man, apparently the quiet type but still haves a good sense of humor. He has blond hair and green eyes, probably all the girls are after him in his world, he is normal size and well brought up. _He probably is the blue prince type that saves the maiden. If Rain stays, he might stay to. I wonder…_ My gaze went to the girl's bed, at the opposite side of the room. _She seems the girly type, but she's far stronger than that._ Her dark hair and blue eyes mesmerize the mind, her milky white skin, she's really beautiful and I figure that from 'god knows how many feet' in the air.

_(What girl, in her right mind, would go out with you Cinderella?) _

The words jumped from the back of my head and caused me to jump from my bed, like I just had a terrible nightmare, sweating and breathing hard. Then a headache hit me. "Are you okay?" I looked and saw Rain out of her bed walking towards mine. "It's nothing, just a headache," I answered forcing a smile. She sat next to me and touched my forehead, I blushed at contact. "You don't seem to have a fever, still there something your not telling me," she said. _Right now I'm glad that's dark enough to not see my face. _"It was just this thing that was yelled at me in my head. It scared me, and when I tried to remember what it was my head started to hurt," I blabbed like a little kid. "Hmm, maybe you're remembering, just try not to strain your self, ok," she told me and went of to her bed. _She will make a great mother someday. I'm willing to help Jijimon, there's nothing else for me, but if she goes I'll go with her. _With those thought I fell asleep.

* * *

In the morning, after a good breakfast, we meet Jijimon in the living room. "Well my friends, what's your decision?" asked Jijimon. Rain stood up and said "I want to help, anyway I can. Beside is not like we're going anywhere, might as well use our time doing my heart jumping inside me but I only gave my, now usual, funny careless guy smile. Gale smiled to, and said "If the lady stays so do I." _Talk about the prince, huh...? _I notice something odd in his eye like he isn't doing this with full confidence, like, it was just an act. _I guess there's more to him than that pretty face, might be completely the opposite of what I thought. _I rise from my sit and said "Good, that way I won't have the pleasure of beating the crap out of this evil 'what is name' thingy." The others laughed at me, even Jijimon. _As long as she smiles I would be the world's biggest, clumsiest, buffoon ever.

* * *

Cristaldragon: _Well any question, comments, suggestions, or mistakes; feel free to tell me. Untill next time, adios amigos. _  
_


	3. Chapter 2: White and Black

_Cristaldragon:_ Uni is over! Time to party! This chapter is short but you can expect to see more soon.

I don't own anything exept the 3 main characters.

* * *

Chapter 3: White and black, Black and white

The sun was setting as we stood in front of Infinity Mountain. Jijimon talked to us all day, sometimes in groups and sometimes individually, he claimed that he wanted to get to know his team better. He was incredibly interested in my and my 'situation', but in our private talks I hid nothing from him, he just radiated trust. We watched the greatness of the mountain as Jijimon said "Inside lies powers beyond belief and things unknown to all, be careful." Before entering I looked to the village and saw four figures approaching. One of them was clad in mirrors, figured he was a digimon, and the other three were wearing green tunics that hide their identity. I felt something weird deep within me, something I couldn't understand and I saw it, a grin in the shadows that hide the face of one of them. I continue my walk to the entrance.

"_Your death is near, c…"_

Pain shot through my head and I fell to the ground yelling. Rain, Gale, and Jijimon came to my aid but Jijimon told the others to go on. A few minutes passed before I regained my composure and went running to catch the other, ignoring what Jijimon tried to tell me.

* * *

Rain's POV 

I hate my self so much right now. I had to use all of my will power to leave Bahamut in Jijimon's care. Outside I looked like a regular girl, but inside I was going all weak kneed for him, God I just meet him a couple of days ago. "You like him don't you," said Gale right beside me. At first I blushed and said "I don't." "Please," he said, "I saw the two of you last night." I blushed even redder and said "I was just worried, he woke up screaming and his head hurt." "Come on Rain, he wasn't sleeping he was starring outside the window and glancing at you every five seconds," he said. My blush turn into a new shade of red and I said the words I dreaded "You think he likes me?" He smiled and said "Maybe, but you two have broken the record in love at first sight. He is probably clueless on what love is and you are such a tomboy that you won't tell him." Finally my blush disappeared and I asked "How do you know I'm a tomboy?" His grin grew even wider as he said "Come on Rain, it's been like forever since the last time we saw each other but you couldn't forget me that easily." Memories wonder through my mind none of them connecting him. "I'll give you a clue," he said stopping, "Gabo." "Oh my God, you change so much!" I yelled jumping at him. Gabo was the nickname of a friend I had when I was little. It was around the time there were doing peace between Galbadia and Esthar. "We need to leave memory lane for later Rain, right now we need to get those powers," he said. After half an hour of walking we found a pedestal with four grey wristbands. "I guess this are it," I said taking two and putting them on, Gale did the same. "Feel anything?" he asked. I looked at him and said "No." "Guys!" yell a voice approaching us. We look and saw Bahamut running toward us. "Bahamut…" I said when something absorbed Gale and me.

* * *

Gale's POV 

Next thing I know, I was in a white room, with nothing in sight. "Rain! Bahamut!" I yelled with no response. "_You shouldn't trust those two my son,"_ I looked back and saw my father looking straight at me. "Dad, how did you get here? Did grandpa fix the machine and send you here to look for me?" he asked. _"You must kill her,"_ he said. I stood there speechless. _"She is the heir to the powers of the Sorceress. In her it will be whole again,_" he utter again. I looked away and said "But she's my friend." _"A friends takes time to make you barely now her," _he continued _"As an Odine you most rid the world of the Sorceress!"_ "No." _"Yes."_ "No!" _"Yesss!"_ "Nooo!"

* * *

Rain's POV 

I found my self in a black room and no sign of the others. _"You must kill him,"_ said a voice behind me. I look to find a beautiful woman in strange clothes. _"Before he kills you,"_ she continued, _"As a future sorceress my child you must kill does who oppose you, kill them."_ "They are my friends, I won't do that to them!" I said mad at the woman. _"Kill them my child, kill them!"_ "I won't!" _"You will!"_

White and black faded, Gale and Rain were standing in frond of each other, with their eyes close. Their wristbands glow black and white, changing their forms into claws. "Darkness Claw!" "Lightning Paw!" they both call out in union, destroying the figure behind each other. The sound of crystals breaking filled their ears and in a flash they were standing in front of Jijimon.

* * *

Bahamut's POV 

"Guys!" I yelled as I ran to the spot were a circle absorbed my friends. _Two days and we're friends?_ I placed my hand on the pedestal thinking of what happened and it started to go down. The surprise caused me to fall down and I only stared as the only way in or out was sealed shut. In the darkness of the room I heard a couple of growls and the room got illuminated by two flames, one blue, one red. The growls intensified, I turn my head and saw two digimons. "Pepper Breath!" "Blue Blaster!"

* * *

_Cristaldragon:_ Will he be roast? Find out in the next chapter and you'll be suprised! Hasta luego! 


	4. Chapter 3: A Knight's End

Cristaldragon: A short one but that all I can do without my computer. sorry.

Chapter 3: A knight's End

"BLUE BLASTER" "PEPPER BRAETH" Bahamut impulse himself, standing in one hand as the attacks missed him by inches of his arm. He fell in his feet and ran away from the digimons. They followed him attacking at every chance. Tired and scared Bahamut suddenly turned toward the digimons, stood in his hands and kicked them. The blow was surprisingly hard, it send both of them to the ground. Still they stood up and smirked "AGUMON, GABUMON, WARP DIGIVOLVE TO, WARGREYMON, METALGARURUMON" As the new, fearsome and more powerful digimon appeared Bahamut said "Oh, God…" and fell unconscious.

When he woke up a new being was in front of him, he looked like a knight. "You are one lucky human," he said. "What happened?" the boy asked. "You'll know, don't worry," said the knight. "I'm Omegamon, also known as Omnimon and you have passed my test." "Care to explain," said Bahamut. "Very well, you already know of the treat against the Digital World. I, as a member of the Royal Knights, battle this treat next to my companions. Now I'm the only one alive." Bahamut expression turned sad as the knight went on. "My time is over, but I shall leave my legacy with you." Bahamut jumped of surprise when Omnimon extended his arms towards him and presented him with two wristbands, one red, and one blue. "May the strength of my past grow a new within you." In a blink they were bound to him. Omnimon grabbed his shoulder. "May the power of the knights come to you." And like a dream he disappeared. But while, by powers unknown, he was transported outside he heard his voice "Your true opponent is near."

Once more he opened his eyes to find himself at some place different and another time. His thoughts were soon stopped by the appearance of his friends. _Friends, why so much trust_. As he thought that Rain approached his bed and asked "How are you feeling?" A strange presence filled his body and said "Safe." "That's good," she said smiling, "Jijimon said our training starts tonight. Rest up." With that they both left the room. _What is this 'feeling'_? **You certainly are quite the amnesia case**. "Omnimon, where are you?" he called out seeking him in all directions. **I'm inside you kid**. "How?" he asked touching his chest. **Stop talking, you're giving me a headache, think, and don't talk**. _What happened?_**What do you think that I left a tutorial of my powers? I'm stuck kid!** Bahamut laughed his lungs out at the knight's response. **Stop laughing and listen! I found out why you have this 'amnesia'**. The boy straightens up and kept quiet. **There's some sort of seal in your memory, but is not very strong. The weird thing is that part of your memories is completely gone**. "Part of it? What part of it?" **I'm sorry kid that I don't know**.

As the sun was setting Bahamut couldn't stop thinking about himself, what happened to him. What he didn't know was that his past was close by.


	5. Chapter 4 Training

Cristaldragon: Well I really got nothing to say but hope you like it and tournament starting soon.

I don't own anything.

* * *

Chapter 4: Training

Jijimon called the three new warriors into a clearing in the forest at the middle of the night. They were a little sleepy but the tension kept them awake. Around the fire the sat listening to Jijimon as he spoke of what had happen, what is happening, and what will happen.

"Boy oh boy, aren't you the unique ones. So far the power that was given to the other digidestined transformed them completely or partially into digimons. Yours in the other hand allows you to use the special attacks," commented the old digimon stroking his beard.

"Isn't it a disadvantage?" asked Gale.

"It depends," said Jijimon, "It's harder to adjust to a new body than to learn a new power."

"We still don't know how to use the wristbands for certain," said Rain. Gale stood up and went to a tree near by.

"Darkness Claw!" he yelled. But all he got was a pain in the hand trying hitting the tree.

"At least you used them once. I have no clue what mine does," claimed Bahamut, "and I got two of them."

"Well first of all you must learn the theories," said Jijimon standing up, "then will practice using your powers."

"What theory? I don't even know what these are," said Bahamut and Jijimon hit him in the head with his cane.

"Shut up and listen," said the old mon. "Like I said before there were many forces that protected the digital world but there are still other that have yet to appear. For what you told me I guess the powers of light and darkness have befallen you." He pointed to Bahamut and continued. "As for you, I believe the power of the two digimon that you fought are in those wristbands. The first thing you must know is that every power in existence is control by emotions. You must find the mixture of feelings that release your individual power. Second of all is that your powers are evolving. Each time you win a round you'll get a new power."

Jijimon kept quiet and Bahamut asked "Is that all?"

"For now it is," answered the old mon, "The way you demonstrate your powers have never been seen before in the digital world. Will have to wait and see. Now I want you to step in front of a tree and find out what is the right combination to release your power."

They stood in front of those trees for hours. Gale was the first one to find it.

"Darkness Claw!" he yelled. The black wristband extended to his fingers making them look like a claw. He cut through the tree like hot knife trough butter. The other two applauded him and he bowed.

"How did you do it?" asked Bahamut.

"I just concentrated on what happened in the cave. I kept trying to figure out what was it that I felt in that moment. At first I thought anger or hatred, but they didn't work, and then it came to me…" said Gale with his hand in his chin.

"What?" asked the anxious Bahamut.

"Blind justice…" answered the boy. They returned to the places except Gale who was sent to bed by Jijimon. Not so long after that Rain managed to find out her combination.

"Lighting Paw!" she yelled and just like Gale the white wristband extended to her fingers. Making them look like a cat's paw and the tree fell.

"Nice one Rain. How did you do it?" asked Bahamut.

"I've been trying the same thing as Gale since the beginning, but it wasn't until he told us what his combination was that I began to realize how to do it," she answered. Bahamut looked at her in doubt. "Is simple really, we've been thinking of emotions separately. Even when we used more than one, we still see them apart. The key is to no thing of the emotions separately but to thing of what they make when they're together." Jijimon send Rain to bed, leaving Bahamut on his own.

"_How can I figure this out? I haven't done it before!"_ he thought. _"Want me to tell you?"_ asked the voice of Omnimon. _"Wouldn't that be cheating?"_ asked the boy back. _"Yes, but I can at least give you a hint. You can't be here all night when you still have to learn to use my power to," _said the knight. _"You have two combinations, each one for a different wristband. Think about the digimon you fought, their element and their eyes."_ The knight kept quiet from then on.

Another hour passed and Bahamut just stood there doing nothing and finally he raised his right hand towards the tree.

"Nova Blast!" he yelled and the golden wristband with a red gem extended to his fingers, leaving the hand looking normal. A ball of fire the size of him appeared in front of him and blasted the tree to digital dust. He raised his other hand pointing to another tree near by and yelled "Howling Blaster!" The other golden wristband with the blue gem extended to his finger and a ball of blue fire the size of him obliterated the tree.

"Ho, ho, ho, nice one kid and powerful to, May I know the combination?" asked Jijimon.

"Fiery Courage and cold wisdom," he answered in a serious tone. "But I don't know how I pull it of, I'm not like that…." He said smiling and Jijimon hit him again with his cane.

"Don't play dumb boy," said Jijimon, "Your friends already told me about your amnesia." The old mon struck his beard. "Maybe it was you that brought them here."

"Me? How?" the boy asked puzzled.

"To come to the digital world you must be brought by a great power. In the case of the other digidestined thy came by the will of the digital gods and arrived at their temples. You came by other means and arrived in the main door."

"Main door?"

"The sun of the digital world is the main gate to inter-dimensional travel. Only a strong power could have opened it without the gods' allowing it. I've heard of beings that exist in all worlds that are capable of granting wishes. But every thing has a cost and maybe your payment was your memory."

"_He has a point,"_ said the knight in his head, _"But your memory is not completely gone just a small part, the rest is scattered in your mind. I don't think it could have been enough to pay for that kind of wish."_

"I don't think my memory is lost," said Bahamut, "I just can't line the pieces up."

"We'll see boy, you may go to bed now. See you tomorrow at dusk in the same place," said Jijimon as he left. Bahamut started walking back to the place they where staying when a familiar voice stopped him.

"_Where do you think your going?!" _yelled Omnimon.

"_Bed?"_ answered fearfully Bahamut.

"_Not while it's my turn to teach you,"_ said the knight. _"Now the power I gave you is base in a summoning. Extend your right arm and concentrate on calling me, without thinking it."_ Bahamut did as instructed and after a couple of minutes a dim light appeared in his hand. He looked at it closer and saw a strange symbol. Kind of like a falcon's eye and a sun mixed together.

"_Now hit the ground and ask for me to lend you my power,"_ said the knight. Bahamut hit the ground as told.

"Omnimon lend me your power!" he yelled and as he raised his hand a sword began to appear in his grasp. "Whoa… it feels light."

"_Very literal but it worked. That is the Omega Blade. Its very existence is made of the light in the heart of living beings, the same thing that made my existence possible,"_ commented the knight. _"From this moment on you'll have the knowledge of swordsmanship in you and the Blade will come at your call. But head my warning boy, use this only to fend when your live is in danger or when dueling with another with similar power or you'll corrupt the essence of the blade. For the time being I'll warn you of such moments but eventually you'll have to figure it out on your own. Soon you'll be on the battle field." _


	6. Chapter 5: Let the Tournament Begin

Cristaldragon: It's been some time... My muse was on vacation.

I don't own anything

* * *

Chapter 5: Let the Tournament begin

It was time for the tournament. All of the teams were to meet for the first time, all of them hiding their identities under hoods until their first match. For protection each of the participants used a special armored clothing designed by their teachers and wearing their symbol. The ten Legendary Warriors were expert in different stiles of combat.

Gale, Rain, and Bahamut new clothes consisted of a shirt with long sleeves made of some lizard like skin, tight but flexible enough to not bother. A T-shirt made of fine strands of metal, so fine and flexible that almost looks made of normal materials. The pants were a mix of both, the joints and the waist was made of the lizard skin and the rest was of the metal fibers. They were also given boots made of the same materials, from the ankle and up was made of the skin and below of metal fibers, woven is such way that they were comfortable. It wasn't exactly fashionable but it was something. Jijimon said he wouldn't tell exactly what the materials were until they won their first match. Anyway the thing was that they seemed to be in normal clothing the lizard skin was a pale blue almost grey, and the metal was silver in coloring, Bahamut and Rain didn't mind but Gale was in outrage. He got worse when Jijimon gave them capes.

"What are those atrocious things for?" asked Gale.

"They are to hide your identities until your first match, they are also your shields," said the old digimon.

"I understand your efforts Master Jijimon but I think those things will be more of a hindrance than of help in the battle field," said Rain.

"I believe that in our training I cover such thing as battling with a cape," said Jijimon passing them to his students.

"Sir, ouch…" started Bahamut as Jijimon hit him with his cane. "Master, the thing is we each have our own way to fight, except me, so it might not be as convenient."

"These capes are made of the same metal your clothes is with a second layer of the metal in every fiber to reinforce it. In other words it will be a little heavier than normal but it will provide you an excellent protection. If the combat comes down to a difference in speed you are allowed to take it off. Now follow my instructions, remember the moves, tricks, strategies I thought you and don't use your wristbands unless is absolutely necessary."

"_And no sword fighting,"_ added Omegamon in Bahamut's head.

"Omegamon, I'm not an experience fighter like Gale and Rain. Rain grandfather thought her the ways of the army and Gale father taught him some martial arts. I got nothing," thought the boy.

"_Boy you are underestimating yourself. I know what you are capable of. You'll do fine after they knock some necessity into you,"_ said the knight with a little laughter. Bahamut just gulped as he imitated his partners and put the cape on. They used a medallion like thing to fasten the cape in them. The medallion had three triangles forming a single one; it was placed below their left shoulder. The cape could easily cover their body as low as above their ankles, but it could also hang in their shoulder or be completely behind them. Jijimon told them to use them over their whole body until they where in the arena and then he wanted them to keep them hanging in their shoulder so they can easily use them as shields.

"Don't be afraid to use them to protect yourself from any kind of attack, trust me."

* * *

The arena was in the middle of a city in the foot of Mount Infinity. The event was carrying out like the fate of the Digital World didn't hang on the winners, maybe only a few knew the truth of the situation. Digimons, big and small, from rookie to mega gather to witness for the first time humans fighting.

"Ladies and gentelmons," said a Starmon from the center of the arena through a microphone. "It is my great honor to welcome you to the first, the only, human tournament!" The crowd gave a great cheer.

"You heard right fellow mons, ten…" started the Starmon until an Agumon ran up to him and whispered in his ear.

"Correction, eleven groups of three humans coached by the great second generation of Legendary Warriors!" said the announcer.

"(And Jijimon)" lowly said the Agumon.

"And Jijimon!" repeated Starmon. Ten gates were opened. The participants came out of them, each wearing their coaches' color. A rainbow entered the arena and in the middle, entering through the main entrance came out Jijimon's group.

"The symbol of each group has been place in a special roll to decide who fights who," said Starmon. "In a few moments we'll know the order of our matches." Two giant screens rose up in opposite end of the arena. They displayed a graphic on how the tournament was going to progress. The seventh place had a free pass. The hardest positions are the first six. Under lucky number one appeared the three triangles that Bahamut, Gale, and Rain were wearing.

"First match, Jijimon's group…" said Starmon.

"(The Triforce)" whispered the Agumon.

"Under the symbol of the Triforce versus Beetlemon's group, under the symbol of thunder!" The crowd cheering was heard through out the entire arena. All the teams left the arena except for those two.

"The rules are quite simple. No blows below the belt, if you get my drift, and try your hardest to not kill each other. First team to completely give up or be unconscious loses. Good luck to all of you," said Starmon and he went out of the arena.

"Contestants reveal your faces," said Starmon form somewhere hidden in the stadium, in a special room were the coaches saw the arena as they were there. Gale, Rain, and Bahamut took off their hoods; the other three took off the whole thing and threw them away. They were a boy and a girl the same age as them, and a smaller boy.

"Digi-armor energize!" they yelled. In front of them the transformed.

"Flamemon!"

"Shurimon!"

"Digmon!"

All six of them stood in attacking positions, waiting for the word.

"Begin!!!"


End file.
